


The Journal Season 1: Shield of My Imagination

by PopitLockitWriteit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Murder, Near Death Experiences, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopitLockitWriteit/pseuds/PopitLockitWriteit
Summary: It's not easy waking up, and suddenly having a bunch of responsiblity dropped on you. One can only imagine just how stressful that is.Kelsey wakes up on the outskirts of one of the largest cities in Heitaro; KingdomsVille. Confused and concerned, they get up, and try to wander, looking for anything familiar. When they do discover this place, they don't expect what's meant to happen next, and the choice they have to make to ensure safety for those they can now call 'their' people.
Kudos: 1





	1. Author Notes

Author notes! First of all: Yes this is a Minecraft story. The original story for this was first made into Minecraft and after realizing it was a little too difficult to work with in an actual episode format, I decided to just write the story!

I've had this idea in mind since 2015-ish or around there at least, and this story was based off of Aphmau's **Minecraft Diaries** when it was first being written!

The series has changed a _lot_ since then but I wont deny its inspiration!

A lot of the details in this story will still be written as if it were still in Minecraft, for obvious reasons!

I wanna try to preserve the details of this story in their original form, so enjoy some Minecraft elements to things!

This story was originally posted on WATTPAD but I decided to move the story to here instead to push myself to write it due to the lack of an autosave. I think this site will help me get out of my procrastinating habit, sooo why not!

* * *

For the time being, I'll try to describe the characters the best that I can! Most of the base references are made on Gacha Club just to give an idea of how they're supposed to look.

The refsheet link also tells you their heights, weights, genders and species! Because the story is from Kelsey's POV, she has a tendency to get things wrong with descriptions, so the refsheet will show you all the correct information.

 **WARNING FOR THIS STORY:** It does contain a lot of blood, gore, and strong language! Some sexual themes may be present, but pure NSFW will never be written, so you don't have to worry about that!

Please enjoy the story! This has been in the works for **4 years** as of when this part is being uploaded!

* * *

This is the character archive! It shows every character introduced in the story in the order of when they first appeared! Some characters have multiple references, which will be noted in the 'additional notes' section of refsheet.net.

[Kelsey](https://refsheet.net/PopitLockitKeepit/kelsaline-kelsey-keystone)   
[Johnathon](https://refsheet.net/PopitLockitKeepit/johnathon-zach-black)


	2. Dream or Reality?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelsey gets their first looks into their brand new life.

everything feels like it's spinning. it feels like they're falling.

everything is dark, and they swear they hear the sounds of metal clanking together.

a noise; a buzz, something goes through their ears, deafening them, ringing through their body at full force. 

the feeling of grass against their face ceases, and everything goes quiet again.

and then their eyes snap open, bright red.

they gasp, forcing themself to sit up; the world around them is red, as if it was on fire. they rub her eyes, desperate to get this feeling to leave them.

and it does. their eyes go back; the left is dark green, the right is dark brown. the world is normal; green, flowery. they're in a forest, in a clearing, in a meadow. they hear birds chirp in the trees. 

this is... real right? their mind isn't messing with them?

this is real.

they rubs their eyes again, feeling the ground below them, feeling grass between their fingers. they rip some out of the dirt, feeling the dirt across their hands, and the grass blades as they fall out of their palm, roots still attached.

yeah, this has to be real...

they scan the area, their eyes narrowed, from the bright sunlight pouring through the open hole in the forest above them, when they notice something in the grass. they can barely see the color; a light, silvery blue. they scoots over to the item, pushing the grass away, and grabbing it by the handle. what they lift up is a sword, with a wooden handle. the sword seems to be chipped, and at the very tip, there is blood. seeing the red against the silver of the blade, they become aware of a stinging pain in their head, and feel a trickle of blood roll down their face; from the hairline, over the bridge of their nose, and down their cheek, just going past the left corner of their mouth. 

they wipe the blood away, it only smearing on their face, but it isn't as present.

they stab the tip of the sword into the ground, using it to push themself to their feet. their body is so heavy, and it feels like they've forgotten how to walk. either that, or something was keeping them from properly walking. nevertheless; it was difficult for them. after a moment, they stood up straight, and managed to hold themself up. their heavy feet actually helped them to stand, for now. they pull the sword out of the ground, pulling dirt with it. they grip the handle tight, and let the blade rest against the open, rain and silt stained palm that still had a grass blade in the middle.

they looks at their reflection in the blade, seeing no wounds on their face, barely seeing the blood in their dark hair, only relevant as it rolls on their forehead. they wipe it off again using their sleeve, turning its pure blue color to purple as the crimson mixes into the fabric. they stare at the wet mark it makes on their jacket with frustration in their eyes. who hurt them? and _why_ did they hurt them anyways? so many questions rolling through their head, with so little memories to answer any of them. they let a sigh of annoyance go past them, as they slide the sword into the belt of their blade-stricken jeans, riddled with scratches in the thighs and calves.

they hear another buzzing sound go through their ears, but this time, it seems like it's coming from somewhere... where exactly? they try to follow the sound, going through the maze of the forest, searching for the noise. every so often, it would stop, and so would they. waiting, listening for it again. it would start again, and they would move.

the sound first lead them to a small lake. two trees arched in a makeshift entrance, with torches on both sides, illuminating the space. the noises ceased, and they walked through the arch. they looked at the water, the faint light of the torches glimmering on it. fish would jump in and out of the water, splashing it, splashing the shore before them with water, dampening the soil and sand ring around the lake.

they almost smiled at such a peaceful view, but the noise started up once more, and like a sheep they listened to it, expression once more blank and dead. it was time for them to leave again. they walked back through the arch, and continued through the forest, following the noise each time it rang in their ears. in the distance, they saw a light. their eyes narrowed, and they moved towards it.

words mixed into the buzz, making it louder, louder. they stepped closer, closer to the light, reaching their hand out towards it as it engulfed their world, and made their ears burst like bubbles with a deafening ring.

and then, they woke up, for real.

they sat straight up in the bed, their heart pounding, their chest heaving. their head ached, and they could feel the scratchy texture of bandages against her forehead, holding down their hair, which was a huge mess that curled around their shoulders. their throat and tongue felt so dry and sandpaper against their teeth and lips, as they drew them over each part of it. they found it hard to swallow.

they looked themself over; their clothes weren't as dirty, but they still weren't clean. there was no blood, only dirt. their hands were still dirty, but not as much as they had been in their dream... they were dreaming, damnit... they let themself be engulfed in another of their dreams. but what did it mean? they never remembered their dreams so vividly. they were sure that they would forget about it as the day went on, but still...

they may as well forget the dream; they're awake, where are they now?

they look around the room, curiously taking in everything. they were on a steel bed; a baby blue mattress, a white pillow, and blanket on it. the floor was made out of marble, and the walls seemed to be made of birch wood. there were two quartz end-tables on either side of the bed, the left having a plate and a glass of water, and the other having a few assortments of needles and small blades, with a rag underneath them all. a full row of windows was on one side of the room, with the setting sunlight filtering through it into the room, turning their surroundings auburn and rose. a small row of birch wood chairs were on either side of the door to the room.

and on one of them, sat a man.

he seemed like hybrid; a cat hybrid to be exact. he had fluffy black fur, with white on his arms that stretched up to his elbows in a flame pattern; his muzzle and cheeks were white, with a stripe stretching up to the space between his eyebrows. he had bright, emerald green eyes that were currently pointed at the floor, with small, black slits at the center. despite their emerald color, they sword they could see bright burning blue flames in the depths of their pupils. he lifted one paw, flicking a strand of his wavy hair out of his face, only for the few golden strands to fall against his nose again. the small, pink dot on his face was twitching, nostrils flaring every so often. he had on a pair of dark gray shorts with light gray cuffs stopping at his mid thighs, and a dark brown belt with a light brown ribbon on the left side. the cloak he bore held down the tangled matt of white fur on his chest as it poked through the deep black. the marble at the cloak's center melted into the white fur, making it seem invisible in comparison to the obvious chocolate color around the man's body, even covering his head. his tail was through the open back of the chair, curled around one side of it. it wrapped one of the chair legs, the white tip barely brushing the floor beneath him.

his eyes flitted up for a moment, and widened with surprise once he saw the person awake on the bed.

" ah- you're awake! i never realized... " his deep, rough voice pitched with worry as he got up, brushing himself off, and lightly pulling on his whiskers to straighten them out. he folded his paws behind his back after he pulled his hood down, allowing his ears to poke through and twitch. he walked to the side of their bed with a nervous smile, showcasing his fangs just a little. " i... hope i didn't scare you? i'd assume you just woke up... "

" um... " their voice was weak as they hadn't spoken in so long. the dryness of their throat was so obvious in the strain of their voice. " it's... okay. " it was so raspy, so weak and soft.

" ah- " he seemed to notice their struggle to vocalize, as his eyes glanced to the cup of water on the stand next to them. he gently picked it up, one of his claws tapping the glass by accident. he quickly sheathed his claws, and handed the glass to them. " this should help with, uh, two things, hehe. " he chuckled quietly, putting his other paw up on their forehead, feeling the warmth that passed through it. his smile almost dropped, but still stayed somewhat there, it only wavered for a moment before he looked back at them, and returned it.

their face only seemed to get warmer, and they wiped a drop of sweat off their cheek. they took the glass from him eagerly, but drank it slowly. it was still cold, and felt wonderful on their throat. they could already feel their voice returning.

" do you... feel better? " the cat man said to them, tilting his head, his smile not once leaving his face. he took his paw off their forehead, putting the two of them up in front of his shoulders, all four of his 'fingers' resting against his palm pad.

" much, yes... " their voice really was starting to return. even more so now that it was clear, they hated their voice. but being able to be heard made them smile.

the man clapped his paws together, the pads making a muffled tapping sound as they smacked together. " good! " he moved one of his paws in the direction of one of the chairs, spreading the paw out like it was a hand. a small, purple aura surrounded his paw, and soon engulfed the chair. it made no sounds as it slid across the floor toward him.

he put his paw together in a fist, and the glow ceased. he pushed the chair up by the end table, and sat down, looking up at them. " you must be very confused... "

and with what he just did, their confusion only got worse. they barely managed to set their glass on the table nearby without it being directly on the edge. " um- very much so, yes. i just have a few... "

" don't worry, i'm here to answer your questions!" he nodded as he poked the glass over away from the edge. "um, most of them anyways... " he crossed his arms, his paws resting on his elbows. his smile finally dropped there, but it wasn't like he was upset.

" right... first question, where the hell am i..? "

" the keys medical center, " the cat man's ears twitched. " it's near the center of our town, kingdomsville. "

" interesting... " this place literally has 'kingdom' in its name. that's a new one. " second question... what happened to me? "

" that, we don't know, " he brought one of his paws up under his chin, tapping it lightly. " when we discovered you, you were passed out, holding onto a sword, and bleeding from your head. "

" that lines up with my dream... " they mumbled, looking off to the side momentarily. when they looked back at the man, he had a worried look in his eyes. " alright, next question. how'd i even get here..? "

" if you mean how you got in the forest, we don't know that either. but my second in command and i carried you here after seeing that you were injured. "

" and why'd you stick around? " they raised an eyebrow.

" i was stationed here to guard you and answer your questions when you woke up. i've also been trying to heal you, but it's been quite slow. "

" how would you be able to heal me? "

" with my magic, " the man raised his paw, showing his paw pads. unlike his nose, they weren't pink. instead, they were bright purple like amethysts in a deep, dark cave. " it has very weak healing properties. i've only been able to heal as far as small scratches and bruises, wounds less than an inch in thickness. i've been trying to heal the wound on your head, but it's... been a few days, and it's still open to bleed. it only heals so much... "

" a few da... how long have i been out for?! " they touched their forehead out of fear, their eyes wide like the moon.

the man gently grabbed their wrists, pulling their hands down. he looked at them with a calm expression. " again, we don't know how long you were out in the forest, but you've been here in what seemed to be a coma for a full week. "

" a full week... that explains the sore throat and stiffness in my body... " they mumbled, looking at the ground, seeming relaxed again. the man released them, and put his paws back in his lap. " but... you have magic? "

" i do, " he smiled back at them once more. 

" what kind, if i may ask that? "

" i can't answer that. the origin of my magic isn't something i hand out like money. and since we don't know where you came from, and not even you seem to remember, we can't ensure that we can trust you with such information yet. "

" well, if it's all so secretive... " they brushed a strand of hair out of their eyes so they could see better before they smiled. " am i at least allowed to know your name? "

his smile widened, and his tail swayed. he seemed quite happy. " johnathon black. i'm the high guard. um... do you... remember your name by any chance? " he cocked his head to one side, his smile faltering again.

my name..? they thought nervously. they shut their eyes, trying to wrack their brain, when they did remember. " ah... it's... kelsaline keystone. but... kelsey is okay. it's more... neutral, i guess you can say. "

" kelsey is easier to say than kelsaline... so i'll stick with that, " he laughed, extending his paw to them. " it's nice to meet you. "

they gently held his paw to shake hands with him. it was awkward because he didn't really have a proper hand, but they made it work. at least his fur was soft. " i wish it were under better circumstances, but it's nice meeting you too. "

he pulled his paw back, and a worried look came to his face. " ah- that red spot on the bandages is getting bigger... i think you're bleeding again. you should rest now. "

" ah... " they were made aware of the pain and wet feeling against their forehead, now suddenly making them drowsy and dizzy. they lay down on the bed again, wrapping themself in the blanket, their body too heavy to rise again.

" it's late anyways... " he noted, looking at the windows. it was getting much darker outside. " i need my rest as well. "

" please get some rest, we can discuss again tomorrow... " they yawned, their eyes already feeling heavy as the weight of their body took its toll. 

he raised a paw, and patted their head gently. " you as well. i'll see how you're doing tomorrow, then perhaps we can leave this room, and i can rent you a house in town. but we'll talk about that tomorrow based on how you're feeling. sleep well, kelsey. "

he exited the room, leaving them alone again.

they watched him go, waiting until that white tail tip was out the door, and they heard the door click against the wall to show it was shut, before they closed their eyes, feeling themself go numb as sleep took them over once again.

maybe they'd have another dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 12/13/20: Updated Kelsey's pronouns, added some extra actions and fixed spelling errors.


End file.
